Her Addicting Problem
by some-girl-somewhere
Summary: Xion admits she has a video game addiction, but when finally getting a new job she finds a certain red head that could solve her problem... or will it turn to another addiction? Kairi/Xion Yuri, no like no read.


Author's Note: Been awhile hasn't it? Yeah sorry my other Xion/Kairi got deleted because my old computer don't work. Very sorry... to make it up to those people that actually wanted to read the story (if there any) I made this story instead. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts or the characters just this story. I also don't own the Xbox 360... really I dont have one.

_Left._

_Jump._

_Attack._

_Heal- no wait! _

_Dodge you idiot, dodge!_

The words 'Game Over' were displayed on my screen along with the meloncholic music for my character's tragic defeat... by a giant meteor. It was fitting yet mocking at the same time. Very mocking.

I groaned scolding myself, "I should have seen it coming but I just HAD to heal my freaking character." I again requested a match for this so called Master Warrior class who's live gamer tag is called 'TheMightySpork'.

Funny name right? I thought so too which gave me confidence to beat him up, in video games that is, but of course never judge a book by its cover. I was so over confident that I could beat him that I never saw that freaking laser beam coming straight at me. By the way this was a month ago. I've been trying to beat this guy and I even lost count on how many times I lost. I never once beaten him.

Seriously, with a guy called 'TheMightySpork' he would be so toast in the gaming universe. I mean come on gaming is my life and I even have a cool gamer tag name. It's called 'InvisibleNobody14'. THAT is a cool name, and I Xion Aros WILL beat him at his own game or her... I never really know thier gender but someone that can use those moves are probably a guy.

'Request has been denied. 'TheMightySpork' has signed off.' I blinked. "What? That guy just totally brushed me off!"

I was about to request again when the TV suddenly turned off. "Hey, what was that for?" I yelled standing up at the figures that were responible for turning it off.

"Xion," started my twin brother Vanitas, but I call him Van because it's shorter, "This video game thing has gotten out of hand." He crossed his arms looking at me standing in front of the TV.

"Yeah, that's right!" my cousin Yuffie said or should I say yelled.

I swear everytime she talks it sounds like she's high. I mean seriously she's 18 and still acts like a kid. Though I think Im being a hypocrite seeing as I also act like a kid sometimes and even my brother does but rarely, but unlike me she acts like a kid almost every freaking day which puts a toll on you but me and Van have lived with her long enough to put up with it.

"That 'thing'," she points at my Xbox 360, "Has taken over your life!" I rolled my eyes. "You've been playing this 'Knife Key Wars' nonstop!"

"It's called 'Keyblade Wars'." I said correcting her. "The characters use these giant key shaped swords to defeat-"

"When was the last time you had a proper meal?" Van interrputed.

I was about to answer but he cut me off again, "Or the last time you slept or... bathed?"

Yuffie took a big whiff and nearly gagged much to my mispleasure. "Gack!" she then dramatically swooned as if she was about to faint. Drama queen.

I groaned, "Come on guys. I gotta beat this guy-" I reached over to turn on the console until Yuffie smacked my hand away.

"This has got to stop, Xion," Van said.

"Yeah it's really been buggin' us," Yuffie said sounding worried, "_Especially since I can't watch my favorite show on the TV anymore since your hogging the TV,"_ she muttered.

"Hey, I can quit anytime I want," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Alright. Take a bath then," Van said, but from his tone it was more demanding.

"But-"

"NOW."

"Okay, sheesh," There's really no use arguing especially since Van is someone that always has an advantage in an argument. With his smart quirky remarks and sarcastic tone of voice. I stood up and when I went to the bathroom everything was all set up for me.

After I took a nice relaxing bath I went to the living room to find that my 360 has gone missing. "What the hell?" I start to panic, "W-where's my 360?"

"Somewhere~." Yuffie sang out.

"You didn't throw it out did you? I swear if you did you guys will be waking up breathing through a tube," I threatened. I wouldnt actually do something like that but I'm pretty sure I'd make their lives a living hell.

"Relax we didnt throw it away," Van reassured me.

I sighed in relief, "Wait, so where is it then?"

"..."

"..."

"Well?" I tapped my foot impatiently.

With a blank face Van said, "Not telling."

"We took it as our hostage!" Yuffie shouted curling her hand making it look like a gun pointing at me. "If you ever want to see your precious Xbox again you do what we say," she said her voice semi cheerful and serious.

I glared at them.

"It's not that important," Van said my death glare not fazing him at all.

"You guys don't understand. This guy keeps pwning me and I HAVE to beat him. No matter what I do that guy keeps beating me," I pleaded.

Their eyebrows raised. "Did you just say pwning?" he asks.

"Gah! It's worse than we thought! Quickly, let's take her down!" she then proceeded to point her 'gun' at me and make stupid gun shot sounds. "Pew pew! Pew!" yeah those sounds.

"No you will not play. Sit down and eat this sandwich," he motioned me to sit and I did.

I unconsciously took the turkey sandwich with gratitude and began eating it. It made me realize how hungry I was.

Van and Yuffie were now standing in front of me. "Xion you have a problem," Yuffie said. Oh boy. I took a bite of my sandwich.

"And the first thing to do to solve the problem is admitting you have a problem," Van continues for her. I took another bite.

I rolled my eyes while I chewed then swallowed, "Since when have you guys been my therapists?" I said finishing my sandwich.

"Your addicted to video games," Van said.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Yuffie butted in.

"You've only been playing that one game and nothing else," Van crossed his arms.

"Not! I've been playing my other games too," I said defensively. As if on cue my stack of all my video games came crashing down making a huge mess. Then looking back at Van he gave me a smug look that said 'I told you so' ... Smart ass.

"Come on, just admit it. We've been really worried," Yuffie gave me the puppy dog face which had no effect on me whatsoever, "Seriously you've been cooped up in here and havent even breathed fresh air."

I sighed finally giving in, "Fine... I'm addicted to gaming," I muttered under my breath.

"We can't hear you~!" they both sang.

I groaned, "I'm addicted to video games." I said louder getting more irritated with every second. I began to drink my water.

Van and Yuffie smiled knowing they made a wonderful breakthrough.

"Good. Now that we got rid of that Xbox..." she gave me a creepy smile which isnt a good sign. Heck, everytime she smiles means it will always be chaotic, "Me and Vani here decided to make you more active and get you outta the house so..."

"So we got you a job," Van finished for her.

I choked on my drink and thank god I didnt spill anything or have it come out of my nose. I quickly recovered but looked at them with daggers, "YOU DID WHAT?"

Yuffie gave me a confused look, "Are you deaf because of the games? Let me repeat it. WE GOT YOU A JOB!" she shouted and I still gave her a WTF face.

I stood up slamming my hands on the table, "You guys got me a job without asking me? Where am I working? I demand to know!"

"You'll be working at Dreamland," Van looked at me and looking at me gave him an indication that I have know freaking clue what the hell that is.

"It's a hip resutaurant that opened a few months ago," Yuffie explained, "It's pretty close to Traverse Avenue."

Van nodded his head, "Yeah, well actually it's a resutaurant during weekdays and it becomes a café during the weekends. I dunno it's some kind of way to bring in more of a variety of people."

"What? That's horrible! Why couldn't you guys have applied me to GamingWorld, a place where I'd actually enjoy working?"

"We're trying to get you away from that stuff idiot," he said as I scowled.

"Yeah, besides you have to be at least 18 to work there," Yuffie said trying to sound smart which is kinda impossible.

"Mhm. Wouldn't be good business if a 16 year old girl was selling gorey games and all that anime crap at their store," Van noddes again, "Oh by the way you start working tomorrow."

I froze, "What?" was all I could manage to say.

"Better get your beauty sleep and wake up early," Van waved with a smirk on his face and goes to his room.

"WHAT?" I repeated but louder.

Yuffie smiled, "Don't worry someone will train you," she paused and looked at me again finally noticing my dark expression, "W-well good luck with that. Man am I tired," she pretends to yawn and make a stupid excuse to leave the room.

She left just in time before I started to yell, what my teachers called 'inappropriate language' at the top of my lungs.

A/N: So? Do you like? (laughs nervously) I know it isn't much but uh I THINK it will be longer the next chapter. R&R please!


End file.
